


the rain poured down the day we met

by DiAndin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Coffee Shops, F/F, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiAndin/pseuds/DiAndin
Summary: Юра наблюдал за ним и не мог оторваться. Мимолётно отмечал детали - у баристы смуглая кожа и бритый затылок, шершавые пальцы быстро, но аккуратно подхватили турку за деревянную ручку и сняли с огня.- Пожелания?- На Ваш вкус, - ответил Плисецкий, сгребая табличку с номерем. - Люблю эксперименты.И сбежал за самый дальний столик. У него руки аж чесались, парня за стойкой хотелось нарисовать.АУ, где Юра учится в академии искусств, а Отабек работает в кофейне.





	the rain poured down the day we met

**Author's Note:**

> И, по традиции, плейлист: https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B3hSI4P6q6o7UmRNVkhuT2kwRms

Юра нервно хлопнул дверью, игнорируя возмущённый оклик вахтёрши, и шагнул прямо в стену дождя. Он любил гулять под ливнем. День достаточно тёплый, чтобы позволить себе это без риска заработать простуду, но Плисецкий слишком злился, чтобы наслаждаться моментом.

Виктор Никифоров был его кумиром с детства. Великий человек, гениальный художник; Юра всегда на него равнялся, мечтал о встрече, даже пытался копировать, по детской глупости, стиль Никифорова. Но, к счастью, вовремя попал на кружок Якова Фельцмана — заслуженного преподавателя академии искусств, из-под крыла которого вышло много восхитительных художников, и Никифоров в том числе. Яков-то и объяснил малолетнему Юре: если он хочет, чтобы его заметили, должен выработать собственный стиль, а не копировать других людей.

И Юра старался. Но по-прежнему ходил с дедом на выставки Виктора, хранил фото каждой его картины — и до сих пор хранит — в недрах компьютера, комментировал инстаграм с тех самых пор, как узнал о его существовании. И, конечно, продолжал ходить на уроки Якова — готовился к поступлению в академию искусств, где, ходили слухи, сам Виктор Никифоров собирался преподавать.

А теперь уже предвкушающего встречу с кумиром Юру ждал жестокий облом — Виктор передумал в последний момент и укатил в Японию. Какой-то тамошний художник нарисовал портрет Никифорова и выложил в сеть, непонятно на что надеясь. А тот увидел, вдохновился и унёсся творить в Страну Восходящего Солнца.

По крайней мере, так Юре торопливо объяснила девчонка-однокурсница; кажется, её зовут Мила, но Плисецкий не уверен. У него плохая память на имена.

Ноги сами вывели его к кофейне, мимо которой Юра ходил на учёбу вот уже неделю, и парень, не задумываясь, толкнул дверь. Он вымок до нитки, а в метро прохладно — нужно было хоть немного обсохнуть.

Оказавшись внутри, Плисецкий словно попал в другой мир. Кофейный аромат витал в воздухе, по небольшому залу, выполненному в светло-коричневых тонах, разносилась тихая мелодия фортепиано. Юра любил подобные заведения, пропитанные атмосферой уюта и спокойствия. Места, в которых словно замирало время, и хотелось остаться навечно.

Он подошёл к бару, заказал латте и круассан с шоколадом. Бариста кивнул, перехватил пробегающую официантку, что-то тихо ей сказал. Выставил на стойку коричневую табличку с цифрой 11 и принялся за работу. Перелил кофе из одной посудины в другую, подогрел молоко, а Юра наблюдал за ним и не мог оторваться. Мимолётно отмечал детали — у баристы смуглая кожа и бритый затылок, шершавые пальцы быстро, но аккуратно подхватили турку за деревянную ручку и сняли с огня.

— Пожелания? — уточнил он.

— На Ваш вкус, — ответил Плисецкий, сгребая табличку с номером. — Люблю эксперименты.

И сбежал за самый дальний столик. У него руки аж чесались, парня за стойкой хотелось нарисовать. Пока он стоял, наклонив голову, вливал молоко в чашку и сосредоточенно рисовал что-то на пене, Юра незаметно щёлкнул камерой на телефоне и довольно улыбнулся.

На бейдже официантки, которая принесла заказ, было написано «Сара». У девушки загорелая кожа, длинные тёмно-каштановые волосы и шоколадного цвета платье; Юра вежливо поблагодарил и подумал, что даже внешностью она как нельзя лучше вписывалась в атмосферу заведения.

На кофе был нарисован кот. Плисецкий улыбнулся, сфотографировал рисунок и бросил быстрый взгляд на наблюдающего за ним бариста. Поднял большой палец вверх. Парень за стойкой довольно кивнул; Юра отправил фото в инстаграм и добавил геолокацию, но затем, подумав, убрал её. Делиться этим местом с сотнями подписчиков не хотелось, хотелось оставить его своим.

Плисецкий отпил кофе и залип на расплывшегося кота. Попытался подправить его ложкой, но в итоге смазал окончательно и размешал, превращая остатки рисунка в спиральные разводы разных оттенков. А потом достал из рюкзака альбом, открыл на телефоне тайком сделанное фото — и будто выпал из реальности, едва карандаш коснулся бумаги. Юра не чувствовал, как летит время, просидел в кофейне до самой ночи, пока не остался единственным посетителем в опустевшем зале.

— Прошу прощения, — негромко произнесла Сара у него над ухом, — мы закрываемся через пятнадцать минут, — она бросила заинтересованный взгляд через плечо Юры.

— Да, конечно, — спохватился тот, как бы невзначай роняя руку на рисунок. Экран телефона потух как нельзя вовремя. — Принесите, пожалуйста, счёт.

Когда она вернулась с небольшой кожаной книжечкой, альбом с рисунком уже был в рюкзаке. Плисецкий оставил несколько купюр и вышел в ночную прохладу города с мыслью, что обязательно вернётся завтра.

И он вернулся. С законченным рисунком и твёрдым намерением подарить его заведению. «И пусть делают что хотят», — подумал Юра. Хоть на стену вешают, «работник месяца», Плисецкий подпишется под каждым словом. И кота дорисует. Просто потому что.

Юра сам не понимал, почему это вдруг стало так важно. Мог бы оставить рисунок на память, но вместо этого сфотографировал его и отдал подошедшей с заказом официантке. Отхлебнул кофе, не замечая белых завитков узора, и стал наблюдать из-под ресниц. Сара оперлась на стойку, показала рисунок бариста и ушла, бросив быстрый взгляд на Юру.

Парень за стойкой поднял большой палец, смотрел на Плисецкого, улыбаясь уголками губ, и у того мигом вспыхнули щёки.

— Счёт, пожалуйста, — выпалил он, когда Сара прошла мимо. Несколько мгновений спустя на стол опустилась кожаная книжка. Юра оставил деньги, дёрнул с соседнего стула свой рюкзак, и пулей вылетел из кофейни.

— Погоди, слушай, это… — бариста что-то говорил вслед, но Плисецкий не слушал. Еще не хватало, чтобы про него подумали… Что-то. Что он подкатить пытался, например.

Быстрым шагом направляясь к метро, Юра начал понимать, как это выглядело со стороны. Господи. Он ведь ничего такого не имел ввиду, просто хотел сделать приятно. Потому что ему понравилось. Потому что есть люди, которых можно рисовать, а есть — такие, которых нельзя не. Восхитительно красивые, увлечённые работой, словно она — чёртов смысл их жизни, словно они были созданы, чтобы заниматься именно этим. Горящие глаза, уверенные движения, и наслаждение даже не результатом, а самим процессом работы. Такие люди красивые — не внешностью, а самой этой страстью, живыми эмоциями. Таких нельзя не рисовать.

Вжимаясь в стенку забитого вагона, Юра заткнул уши наушниками и выкрутил громкость на максимум. Подумал, что повёл себя глупо. Может, никто и не подумал ничего. Может, поблагодарить хотели.

Но что уж теперь.

***

— Жан, — устало вздохнул Отабек. — Давай ближе к делу.

Леруа был бесконечно удивлён, что друга не интересует сестра их гитариста, которая выходит замуж вот уже третий раз, и опять — прямо перед концертом, а тот не может отказаться, и поэтому Отабек нужен очень срочно. Но продолжил бодро вещать в трубку:

— Мы играем на концерте в честь 50-летия академии, и можем отказаться, конечно, но сам понимаешь, мне тут еще учиться, и не хотелось бы портить репутацию, и я…

— Джей-Джей.

— Ну так вот, сыграешь с нами? Концерт через две недели, но я помню, ты быстро схватываешь, так что, думаю, мы успеем, но если…

— Когда? — Отабек терпеть не мог перебивать людей, но если дать Жан-Жаку болтать, это могло затянуться на целую вечность.

— Послезавтра, в пять. Актовый зал. Найдёшь или встретить?

— Найду. Всё, до скорого, — сказал Отабек и отключился.

Дверь кофейни распахнулась, впуская еще по-летнему жаркий сентябрьский воздух и светловолосого парнишку. Алтын помнил его со вчерашнего дня. Парень опять заказал латте и занял столик у окна; Отабек нарисовал ему причудливые узоры молочной пеной, вливая её по каплям.

Сара унесла кофе, а вернулась с рисунком. Оставила листок перед Алтыном, посмеявшись, что у него, кажется, появился поклонник, и исчезла на кухне вместе с пустым подносом. Отабек разглядывал собственный портрет и испытывал стойкое чувство дежавю.

Его уже рисовали однажды, давным-давно. Алтыну было тринадцать, он ходил в центр творчества на кружок гитары, и однажды на выставке рисунков в холле нашёл себя самого. С гитарой — самой обычной, классической, от тысяч других она отличалась только рисунком китайского дракона на корпусе. Привет из летнего лагеря.

Отабек не понимал, где его могли увидеть, а потом вспомнил — за пару дней до этого родители привезли его почти за час до занятий. Он тогда сидел в холле и наигрывал тихонько мелодию из домашнего задания, совершенно не замечая светловолосого мальчика, который сидел на мягком сидении в углу и рисовал, уложив альбом на согнутую в колене ногу.

Тот рисунок Отабек хранил до сих пор — размытой фотографией с кнопочного телефона, на которой едва ли возможно разглядеть подпись внизу листа. Юрий Плисецкий. Имя так сильно врезалось в память, что Алтын помнил его даже годы спустя.

Рисунок был пусть и красивым, но всё-таки детским, акварельным, не чета тому, что лежал перед Отабеком сейчас. Этот был выполнен простым карандашом, прорисован до мелочей — вплоть до серёжки в левом ухе и логотипа кофейни на рукаве футболки.

«Офигеть», — подумал Алтын. Посмотрел на парня за столиком и поднял вверх большой палец. Тот спрятал взгляд.

— Погоди, слушай, это очень круто, — хотел поблагодарить Отабек, но блондин пронёсся мимо, даже не оглянувшись. Щеки у него были алые. — Да чего ты, ну, — вздохнул Алтын ему вслед. Дверь захлопнулась, успев впустить в прохладу кофейни еще немного уличной духоты.

— Не успел, — заключила Сара и с невозмутимым видом взялась пересчитывать деньги в кассе.

Но судьба столкнула их снова, на этот раз — в коридоре академии искусств. Отабек едва не налетел на втыкающего в телефон парня, засмотревшись на номера кабинетов и многочисленные указатели.

— Простите, — машинально произнесли оба и взглянули друг на друга, мгновенно узнавая.

— Тот рисунок, он очень красивый. Правда. Спасибо, — быстро произнёс Отабек. Ему казалось, что парень сейчас исчезнет снова.

— Да не за что, — у блондина порозовели щеки. — Прости, что свалил тогда сразу. Надо было кое-что… Короче, надо было, — не придумав отмазки, закончил он.

— Понятно, — кивнул Отабек, будто действительно поверил. — Не подскажешь, где тут актовый зал? Я Отабек, кстати, — представился он.

— Юра, — блондин уверенно повёл его мимо запертых двухстворчатых дверей в сторону лестниц.

— Плисецкий? — выдал Отабек быстрее, чем успел подумать, зачем. Пальцем в небо. А вдруг?

— Ты меня знаешь? — удивился Юра. — Работы видел где-то?

— Да, — Алтын порадовался, что оправдание нашлось само. — Попадалось в интернете.

— Фигасе, я знаменит, — рассмеялся Плисецкий. — И как тебе?

— Красиво, — пусть Отабек никаких работ не видел, но всё равно был уверен, что не ошибся. Его рисунки всегда красивые — что семь лет назад, что теперь.

— Спасибо, — Юра улыбнулся; остановился возле серой двери. — Тут выход за кулисы. Ты на репетицию же? — дождавшись кивка, он продолжил: — Ну вот, короче. Только там сейчас Леруа репетирует со своими, его хрен выгонишь, так что я не знаю даже.

— Я к нему.

— А. Круто. Что играете?

— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Отабек; потянул на себя неожиданно тяжёлую дверь. — Я первый раз. Временно, вместо их гитариста.

— Понятно. Удачи тогда, и всё такое.

— Ага.

Работы Юрия Плисецкого Отабек погулил в тот же вечер. И заодно — профиль в инстаграме, твиттере, вконтакте, на ютубе даже попытался — но там у Юры лежали только два стрима трехлетней давности. Алтын добавился везде, и ответ пришёл почти мгновенно вместе с сообщением:

«Так что же вы играете, а?»

***

«Нельзя быть таким охуенным, — думал Юра. — Это надо запретить, потому что как жить тогда вообще.»

Он сидел слишком далеко от сцены, чтобы сделать нормальное фото, с которого можно будет рисовать потом, поэтому оставалось только залипать. Отабек играл как дышал, и выглядел в свете прожекторов так естественно, словно каждый день выступает перед сотнями людей.

Но Юра знал, что это не так. Что последний раз Алтын играл на сцене еще классе в десятом, и что он вообще-то терпеть это не может. А еще Юра знал, что Отабек учится на инженера и пишет диплом в этом году. Он даже тему говорил, но вот её Плисецкий не запомнил — слишком непонятная.

Отабек вообще мало говорил о себе, в основном позволяя болтать Юре, и тот едва ли не клещами вытягивал из него хоть какие-то факты, из которых пытался собрать в голове полноценный образ. Семья в Казахстане — родители и две младшие сестры вернулись на родину, когда закончилась шестилетняя командировка отца; день рождения на Хэллоуин, диплом по заумной теме и гитара. Дружба с Леруа еще со школы; у самого Юры с Жан-Жаком отношения были странные. Тот называл Плисецкого феей и принцессой, блондин огрызался в ответ и не понимал, почему вредный старшекурсник доёбывается до него одного.

— Нравишься, — смеялась Мила.

«Фу, нахер», — думал об этом Юра.

Леруа на сцене смотрелся удивительно гармонично, но залипал Плисецкий всё равно на Отабека. На расслабленную позу и прикрытые глаза, на чёрную гитару, провод от который тянулся к розетке под сценой. Юра машинально подпевал звучащей песне — «Invisible» Linkin Park он выучил еще недели две назад, — а в голове с бешенной скоростью вертелись шестерёнки, выдавая идеи, как подобраться к сцене сквозь ряды кресел и получить-таки заветное фото.

Юре что-то шипели вслед, когда он пытался пройти мимо сидящих людей, но как только он оказался на ступеньках, песня закончилась, и музыканты начали собирать аппаратуру.

— Да блять!

Юра вышел из зала; после темноты залитый тусклым светом коридор ослеплял, и Плисецкий, щурясь, едва ли не побежал к лестнице. Съехал на перилах, нашёл нужную дверь и дёрнул на себя, вновь оказываясь в полумраке. Его чуть не сбили с ног, но вместо извинений Юра услышал только нервное «под ноги смотри». «А сам-то», — прошипел он в спину наглецу, но тому, кажется, было всё равно.

Где искать Отабека, Плисецкий толком не знал; пробежал за сценой, заметил приоткрытую дверь и вошёл. Комната оказалась небольшой и светлой; по углам валялся всякий хлам, части старых декораций, свёрнутый в трубку ковёр и чьи-то разбросанные на нём вещи, под стенкой — стол, на котором лежала Отабекова гитара.

— Что толку говорить теперь? Даже если бы я хотел? — устало спросил Алтын.

— А ты хочешь? — уточнил Джей-Джей. — О, привет, принцесса, — он растянул губы в улыбке, едва заметив Плисецкого.

— Нахуй — вон туда, — на автомате огрызнулся тот, неопределённо махнув рукой за спину. Отабек отпил несколько глотков воды и поставил бутылку на стол.

— Привет.

— Подумай, в общем, — Леруа похлопал его по плечу. — Пойду в зал, вас ждать?

— Не надо, — ответил Юра. Джей-Джей сделал лицо, выражающее что-то вроде «ах, ну да, точно», и вышел. — А где остальные ваши? — поинтересовался Плисецкий.

— Барабаны выносят, наверное.

— А почему не сюда?

— Понятия не имею. Ты что-то хотел?

— Мешаю? — уточнил Юра.

— Нет. Просто вряд ли ты просто так решил прогуляться за кулисы, — объяснил Отабек. — Тут места мало, и оно постоянно кому-нибудь нужно. Надо быстрее освобождать.

— Окей. Я быстро тогда, хотел тебя сфоткать, пока «в образе». Со сцены не получилось. Можно? — спросил Плисецкий, надеясь, что Алтын не станет задавать вопросов. Особенно этих, которые с подвохом: «зачем тебе?» и «почему именно я?». Потому что ответить Юре нечего — ему просто надо. Именно сейчас, именно Отабека и именно с гитарой. Просто потому что.

Он был не против, и Юра быстро сделал несколько снимков на телефон. Разглядывал их, пока Алтын прятал гитару в чехол и сматывал лежащий комком на столе провод.

— Пойдёшь досматривать концерт?

— Нет, нахер его, — ответил Плисецкий и свернул в сторону выхода. Он и приходил только ради Отабека, но не говорить же ему. И так уже небось решил, что Юра слегка странный.

— Подвезти тебя?

— Давай.

Свет в коридоре был тускло-оранжевый, от него болели глаза — Юра такой терпеть не мог. Контраст был особенно острым, когда они вышли на улицу — тут небо затянуло плотными облаками, и свет был рассеянный, но очень яркий по сравнению с коридором. Плисецкий щурился и думал, что зря оставил дома солнцезащитные очки, пусть солнца и нет никакого.

— Да ты издеваешься, — выдохнул он, когда Отабек подошёл к стоящему на парковке чёрному мотоциклу.

— Боишься ездить? — уточнил тот.

— Еще чего, — буркнул Юра. — Я в том смысле, что это круто. И гитара — круто. Я так скоро умру от передоза крутости, и мой хладный труп найдут где-нибудь в обнимку с папкой твоих невъебенных фоток.

Отабек неопределённо хмыкнул, снял с колеса замок и бросил его в карман. Объяснил:

— Мотоцикл — мечта детства. Мне было лет семь, когда меня папин друг покатал впервые на даче. Это было… Непередаваемо. Дети все воспринимают острее, сейчас — по-другому, привычно уже. За городом классно, скорость, ветер в лицо и прямые дороги. Покатаемся как-нибудь, если захочешь, — он снял со спины гитару и отдал Юре. — Надень, так удобнее будет. И подожди тут пока, я за шлемами схожу.

Плисецкий кивнул, перекинул через плечо ремень от чехла и подтянул, чтобы гитара не болталась за спиной. Подумал — удобно, круто; проводил Отабека взглядом до дверей кофейни. Сфотографировал мотоцикл, пока его не было, и представил, как будет выглядеть рисунок Алтына на фоне железного коня.

«Бля, — подумал Юра, — я просто какой-то маньяк.»

Но Отабеку, кажется, было всё равно. То ли он не замечал всех этих странностей — хотя их сложно не заметить, — то ли, что вероятнее, мастерски игнорировал. Хочешь, Юра, фото? Да пожалуйста. Еще одно? Без проблем. Покататься за городом на байке? Окей, покатаемся.

— Тебе вообще нормально, что я так? Не напрягает?

— Нет.

«Хера ли ты такой идеальный? — думал Юра, — мы знакомы всего две недели, а такое чувство, будто всю жизнь.»

— Я общаюсь с Жаном с девятого класса, — объяснил Отабек, словно читая его мысли. — Вот уж где творческая натура без тормозов. Мог разбудить в три часа ночи криком в окна, потому что ему хотелось гулять под звёздами и обсуждать идею для новой песни. Зимой. Так что не заморачивайся, Юр. То, что тебе кажется странным, на самом деле нормально, ничего такого в этом нет.

— Ха, ну по сравнению с Джей-Джеем кто угодно покажется адекватным, — фыркнул Плисецкий, натягивая шлем. — Этот придурок звал меня к себе на свадьбу подружкой невесты. Прикинь? Вообще больной.

— Жану просто нравится бесить людей, — весело отозвался Отабек. — Не доставляй ему удовольствия поржать над твоей реакцией. А на свадьбу меня тоже звали, диджеем.

— Нахрена диджей на свадьбе?

— Вот и мне интересно. Разве что она будет в ночном клубе, тогда вопросов нет. Так, диктуй адрес, — Алтын открыл навигатор, быстро вбил улицу и номер дома. Перекинул одну ногу через мотоцикл, снял его с подножки; Юра забрался на пассажирское место. — Всё нормально? Гитара не мешает?

— Не, — мотоцикл взревел, и Юра дёрнулся от неожиданно громкого звука. А потом по спине пробежали мурашки. — Кру-уто!

— Держись крепко. Нет, не так, душишь.

— Извини, — Плисецкий послушно опустил руки на живот Отабека, сцепил в замок и схватился большими пальцами за ремень чужой кожанки.

Мотоцикл тронулся с места, выехал на дорогу, и Юра едва не завизжал от восторга. Глаза быстро начали слезиться, но он не опускал стекло на шлеме, только довольно жмурился, подставляя лицо ветру. И кричал Отабеку в ухо «круто-классно-офигеть!», когда тот ловко лавировал между застрявшими в пробке машинами, а затем снова разгонялся до привычной скорости.

Во дворе Алтын умудрился пересчитать колёсами все ямы, хотя изо всех сил пытался их объезжать. Юра предупреждал, говорил, что от остановки он может дойти и сам, но Отабек ответил: «мне не сложно»; и что тут скажешь? Не отказываться же от лишних пары минут на байке, пусть и по ямам.

— Зайдёшь на чай? — предложил он, когда Алтын заглушил мотор. — Ну, типа…

— Да, — ответил тот, избавляя Плисецкого от необходимости придумывать причину. Причины не было, Юре просто захотелось, и он предложил быстрее, чем успел передумать. «А что такого? Друзья ведь так делают.»

«Хотя откуда мне знать, — думал Юра, вдавливая палец в кнопку вызова лифта, — у меня друзей-то и не было никогда.» Были приятели, знакомые, ребята с класса, одногрупники, но вот чтобы друзей, с которыми хоть в кино по выходным, хоть в лес на шашлыки, хоть с парашютом прыгать… Ну ладно, парашют пока нельзя, но с Отабеком он бы прыгнул, наверное. И домой раньше никого не хотелось позвать: мой дом, моя крепость; Плисецкий терпеть не мог гостей. Когда к деду приходили какие-то знакомые, Юра обычно закрывался в своей комнате и не высовывался, пока они не покидали квартиру.

— Деда зовут Николай Андреевич, он не терпит мат и современный сленг. Если второе он еще может простить, то первое, ну, сам понимаешь.

— Хорошо.

Юра несколько раз позвонил в дверь и сделал шаг назад. Спрятал руки в карманы джинсовки, бросил быстрый взгляд на Отабека, а потом опять на дверь. Подумал раздражённо: «ну чего я, в самом деле».

— Это Отабек. Мой друг.

Дед поглядел на шлемы в руках, перевёл взгляд на Юру, и только потом — на Отабека.

— Николай.

Алтын пожал протянутую ладонь; Юра скинул кеды, наступая носком одного на пятку второго, отобрал у Отабека шлем и гитару, которую тот зачем-то забрал на улице, и отнёс всё это добро в комнату. Ожидал услышать вслед что-то вроде «её надо ставить на специальную поставку под углом в девяносто градусов от пола», ну, или хотя бы просьбы быть аккуратнее, но Алтын не сказал ни слова, и у Юры в голове с треском разлетелся стереотип о музыкантах, трясущихся за инструмент как за наивысшую ценность.

Отабек доверял. Такая мелочь, но Юру грела эта мысль. Они друзья. Друзья ведь? Он не возразил, когда его представили как друга, но может просто потому, что при дедушке?

— Мы друзья. Да или нет? — прямо спросил Плисецкий, когда Отабек зашёл в комнату. Тот посмотрел на Юру и ответил:

— Да.

***

— Давай, колись. Где эта волшебная кофейня, откуда ты постоянно постишь фотки?

— Всё-то тебе расскажи.

— Тебе жалко, что ли? Колись, ну, — Мила несильно толкнула его плечом. — Я тоже хочу такую красоту.

— Да окей. Сходим после пар.

Привычка приходить в кофейню после учёбы появилась как-то сама собой, совершенно незаметно вошла в жизнь Юры и прочно там закрепилась. Они с Отабеком могли болтать часами напролёт, пока тот делал кофе для посетителей, которых с каждым днём становилось всё больше — жара спала, уступив место осенней сырости, и популярность уютной тёплой кофейни возросла в разы. Но для Юры место находилось всегда — в особо многолюдные дни Сара оставляла табличку «забронировано» на излюбленном столике Плисецкого, у окна.

Иногда Юра мог прийти и просто делать домашнее задание до самого вечера, а потом возвращаться домой на мотоцикле с Отабеком. Правда, всё чаще они ездили на метро — кататься под дождём было тем еще удовольствием, а парни, как выяснилось, жили на одной станции. За город так и не съездили, и Юра расстраивался по этому поводу; Алтын говорил, что впереди еще будет весна, лето, и они обязательно покатаются, но Плисецкому хотелось здесь и сейчас.

И вообще-то Юра не собирался никому выдавать адрес кофейни — было приятно считать это место только своим, на двоих с Отабеком. Но Мила хорошая, и уже почти своя, так что ей — можно. Всё равно ведь не отстанет, так потом еще обижаться будет неделю.

— Привет! Это Мила, моя одногрупница и ярая фанатка кофе, — с порога представил подругу Юра. — А это Отабек, автор тех рисунков, с которых ты тащишься, — сообщил он уже Миле.

— Очень приятно.

Юра перегнулся через стойку, едва не укладываясь на неё животом.

— Я, короче, с ней сегодня, так получилось, — прошептал извиняющимся тоном в стиле «я не хотел, меня заставили». Ему было неудобно — Отабек, может, хотел рассказать что-то, или просто пообщаться, а тут такой облом. Совмещать двух друзей Юра пока не решался, не потому что не поладят, а потому что — вдруг наоборот? Плисецкий слишком боялся стать «третьим лишним». — Но домой вместе поедем, окей?

— Хорошо, — невозмутимо откликнулся Отабек. — Что будете?

Они заказали кофе и ушли за столик. Мила без умолку болтала о семестровом проекте, вовсю перебирая идеи. Она не боялась рассказывать их Юре, потому что знала — он не украдёт, а даже если захочет использовать — спросит разрешения. Плисецкий отвечал ей тем же. В мире творчества это доверие оказалось едва ли не самым важным; ни Юра, ни Мила пока не сталкивались с плагиатом, но в академии бывали достаточно скандальные случаи.

Когда Сара принесла кофе, Юра первым делом взглянул на рисунки. В его чашке было что-то похожее на жар-птицу, у Милы — аккуратный радужный цветок. «А мне ты такого не рисовал, — подумал Юра, и в груди сжалась глупая, необъяснимая ревность. — Даже не говорил, что умеешь.»

Мила, впрочем, в чашку не смотрела; проводила взглядом официантку и улыбнулась уголками губ. Сара отошла к стойке, тихонько перебросилась с Отабеком парой фраз; Юра проследил за взглядом подруги и медленно выдохнул.

«Да блять!»

— Если эти двое начнут встречаться, мне пиздец, понимаешь? — Пётя немигающе поглядел на Плисецкого и начал вылизываться под хвостом. — Да, что-то вроде этого, — Юра перекатился на спину, сгрёб кота в охапку и уложил на живот. Тот мяукнул недовольно, потоптался на месте, а затем спрыгнул на пол. — Ну и пиздуй, — беззлобно бросил Юра ему вслед.

Горькая обида стояла комком в горле. Когда он пришёл в кофейню немного позже обычного — преподаватель попросил парней из их группы перенести кресла в актовый зал, а девчонок отпустил, — то столкнулся в дверях с Милой. Пунцовая от смущения, она решительно прошла мимо — словно не заметила Юру вовсе.

Отабек смотрел ей вслед каким-то странным взглядом, который, наверное, верно истолковать смог бы лишь тот, кому он предназначался.

— Чего это она? — удивился тогда Плисецкий. — Что-то случилось?

— Ничего, — коротко ответил Отабек и спросил, как у Юры дела. Перевёл тему.

И всё бы ничего, но в кофейне Мила появлялась теперь регулярно. Шепталась с Алтыном и сбегала, не замечая Юру — или просто не хотела замечать. Он спрашивал прямо — что у вас? Встречаетесь? Да или нет?

— Это не то, что ты думаешь, — туманно отвечал Отабек.

— Нет, Юр, правда, — убеждала Мила.

«Тогда какого хрена?», — хотелось спросить Юре, но он пока держался. В конце концов, это действительно не его дело. Но блять!

Семестровый проект был готов чуть менее, чем никак. У Плисецкого в голове вертелась единственная идея; он распечатал сохранённые в телефоне фото Отабека, совместные селфи и несколько несчастных фоток из вконтакта, и развесил их на пробковой доске над столом, чтобы всё время были перед глазами. Дедушке так и объяснил: надо человека в полный рост, смотри сколько фотографий — выбирай не хочу. Ну да, друг. И что?

Каркас будущего проекта он нарисовал за две ночи почти с нуля, прикрепив фотографию Отабека с гитарой в самый центр доски. Сложная поза — левая рука лежит на грифе, пальцы зажимают аккорд Dm, а в правой — треугольный медиатор, едва цепляющий струны.

На следующий день Юра притащил ватман в ближайший ксерокс — так было спокойнее. Пусть исправляют копию, а к оригиналу он никому не даст прикоснуться.

— Что скажете, Яков Семёнович?

Юра прижал ватман пеналом с одной стороны и телефоном — с другой. Остальные два угла они с Яковом держали сами. Фельцман хмурился, разглядывая рисунок, но хмурился он всегда, так что это — еще не показатель.

— Скажу, что корпус непропорциональный. Вот здесь и здесь криво, — мужчина чиркнул несколько линий карандашом. — Исправишь — покажешь.

— Понял.

— На Леруа чем-то похож, — выдал внезапно Фельцман, и Плисецкий подавился воздухом. И ничего не похож. Ну и что, что причёски почти одинаковые. Отличий всё равно достаточно, и главное из них — то, что Джей-Джей придурок, а Отабек — нет.

— Это другой человек, — буркнул Юра; выдернул рисунок из-под чужих пальцев и скрутил в трубку.

— С натуры рисуешь? — в голосе Якова было одобрение. Оно многого стоило — чистое, без всяких «но вот тут криво» и «этот кусок только заново рисовать»; Фельцману было сложно угодить, и чтобы услышать такое, приходилось упахиваться до потери пульса — либо творить что-нибудь неожиданно правильное. Например, рисовать проект с натуры.

— Ну, почти. С фотографий.

— Ты модель хоть предупредил? Он вообще знает, что он — модель?

— Знает.

«А вдруг не понравится?» — вспыхнула в голове мысль. Вдруг Отабек решит, что это — слишком, что чересчур далеко Юра зашёл, и одно дело — парочка карандашных скетчей, которые никто, кроме них двоих, не увидит, и совсем другое — внезапно оказаться прототипом для семестрового проекта академии искусств?

Юра терзался этими мыслями до самого дома. Бросил СМС Отабеку, что сегодня не придёт — он же с тубусом, вдруг Отабек попросит показать — и что тогда? По-хорошему, надо было просто спросить — нет, так нет, — но Юра тянул, ждал непонятно чего. Он не был уверен, насколько это вообще нормально — вести себя так с друзьями. Милка вон тоже подруга, и тоже красивая, но её рисовать почему-то не хотелось, и фотографировать — тоже. Она классная, с ней было весело болтать на переменах и гонять чаи по выходным. Это нормальная дружба, наверное, но что с Отабеком тогда не так?

«Отабек — лучший друг, — оборвал сам себя Юра. — Самый-самый. А Мила, она не так.»

Умозаключение просто восхитительное.

И всё-таки, Отабека нужно было спросить, пока начинать проект заново еще не слишком поздно.

***

— Юра думает, что мы встречаемся за его спиной, — сказал Отабек в очередной милин визит. — Обижается.

— Да, я знаю, — девушка вздохнула, потянулась рукой к волосам — она всегда так делала, когда нервничала, это Алтын уже запомнил — но одёрнула себя на полпути. — Ты рассказал?

— Нет, — он забрал конверт из её рук и спрятал под стойку. — Я храню твою тайну. Расскажи сама. И пригласи её уже наконец! Сколько можно нервы мотать друг другу?

— Мне нравится Сара, — призналась Мила следующим утром. — Но я уже две недели боюсь к ней подойти. Поэтому передаю всякие мелкие приятности через Отабека, в те дни, когда работает Мишель, чтобы случайно с ней не столкнуться. Я дура, да?

— Да, — честно ответил Юра. Взглянул на потерянное лицо подруги и сдержал желание потрепать её по волосам. — Нет, правда, в чём проблема? Ты же флиртуешь с каждым третьим и перевстречалась за два месяца с половиной академии, а тут…

— Тут другое.

— Потому что она — девушка?

Мила замолчала, неопределённо пожала плечами. Признаваться Отабеку было легче — они не знали друг друга, и девушке было плевать, что он о ней подумает. Лишь бы сделал, как просят. Мнение Юры же было важным — не то чтобы Мила всерьёз думала, что он её осудит, но всё-таки.

— В общем, делаем так, — начал Плисецкий. — Насколько я помню, Сара работает сегодня, правильно? — Мила кивнула. — Вот. Ты идёшь в кофейню и приглашаешь её на свидание.

— Юра…

— И я иду с тобой, чтобы мысленно передавать тебе храбрость. Окей? Если откажет, сделаем вид, что ты проиграла в споре и это было заданием. Пусть тогда считает меня ебанутым, похуй.

— Я не думаю…

— Да я заметил, — снова перебил Юра. — Нет, серьёзно, какого хрена? Кто ты, и что ты сделала с Милой? — он улыбнулся, похлопал её по плечу, и девушка тоже не смогла сдержать улыбки. — Всё нормально будет. В крайнем случае, пойдём и напьёмся в слюни, жизнь сразу станет веселее. Да?

— Какой же ты придурок, Плисецкий, — рассмеялась Мила. Ей действительно было легче. А если что — в самом деле напьются.

— Думаешь, решится? — тихонько спросил Отабек. Юра бросил взгляд на мило болтающих девушек и кивнул.

— Думаю, да, — сказал он, а затем подхватил со стойки поднос с несколькими чашками и разнёс их сам. Сара подорвалась помочь — всё же это её работа, но Юра только отмахнулся. Что уж там.

Когда сияющая от счастья Мила бросилась его обнимать, Плисецкий подумал, что эта кофейня, наверное, волшебная — уже дважды толкнула нужных людей друг к другу. Сначала — его самого и Отабека, теперь вот — девчонок. Юра искренне надеялся, что у них всё будет хорошо.

— Серьезно? Нет, ну ты серьезно? Ты где это взял, мне ж лет десять было, детский сад, руки из задницы, — фырчал Плисецкий, разглядывая фото на отабековом телефоне. Он помнил этот рисунок — Юра тогда впервые рисовал с натуры какого-то пацана с гитарой.

— Ничего не из задницы, — возразил Отабек. — Я бы и сейчас так не смог, а тебе было десять.

— Та ну, зато ты играешь пиздато. И кофе делаешь охуенный, — у Юры от смущения порозовели щеки. Хвалили его часто; обычно на это было плевать, что они вообще понимают? Но слышать похвалу от того, чьё мнение действительно важно, было приятно, как ни крути.

— В общем, к чему я это, — Отабек закашлялся — уже умудрился где-то простыть, вот ведь… В ноябре все болеют. Мерзкое время, Плисецкий его терпеть не мог, но сам пока держался. А Милка уже тоже ходила сопливая, в шарфе по самые уши. — Это я. На рисунке. Моя гитара с драконом, — он перелистнул на следующее фото. Юра присмотрелся — действительно, гитара была та самая — светлая, акустическая, с длинным драконом под струнами.

— У тебя же другая была.

— А их две, разные.

— Круто, — Плисецкий перелистнул назад. Подумал: «надо же, как интересно получилось». — В общем, всё ясно, ты подписался на это еще в — сколько тебе было, тринадцать? — лет, и теперь хрен куда денешься.

«Это было ясно с самого начала, — подумал Отабек. — И меня всё устраивает.»

Плисецкий был чем-то фантастическим. Стоило сделать лишь шаг навстречу — и они вцепились друг в друга так, что не оторвать. Юра просил фотографии и, кажется, ужасно этого стеснялся, но Отабеку было нормально. Приятно даже — Плисецкий присылал потом фото того, что получалось, и каждый раз писал: «я не буду никуда отправлять». «Да ладно, — писал Отабек в ответ, — чего, классные же рисунки.»

Но Юра не выкладывал даже в инстаграм, хотя Алтыну иногда казалось, что туда он выкладывает абсолютно всё. Рисунки — собственные и чужие, селфи, еду, кофе, красиво лежащий осенний лист, пролетающих мимо птиц, новые скетчбуки и еще целую кучу всего.

«Выложи сам, если хочешь, — предлагал Юра. — Отметишь меня там. Или не отмечай даже.» Отабек хотел — но каждый раз что-то останавливало. Казалось, будто он делится чем-то слишком личным, и в конце концов Алтын решил оставить всё как есть. Раз Юра не хочет показывать эти рисунки миру, то и он не станет.

— У тебя есть девушка? — спросил однажды Плисецкий. Отабек вопросительно выгнул бровь, мол, к чему ты это вообще. — Ну, обычно байкеры не возят запасной шлем, — объяснил тот. — Только если ездят с кем-то регулярно. С девушкой, например.

«Ах вот оно что», — подумал Отабек.

— А я и не вожу, он на работе лежит, мало ли, что. И вообще-то я надеялся покатать тебя. Ну, при случае, — и взгляд прямой, честный. Правдой — наотмашь, как есть, и думай, Юра, что хочешь.

— Думаешь, я там один такой, уникальный? Обычные сюда не попадают, все, кто есть — талантливые. Это здорово, когда окружён творческими людьми, но иногда так бесит, если честно. Земля вызывает адекватность, приём, ах да, вы же художники, тогда вопросов нет.

Юра рассказывал, а Отабек улыбался уголками губ. Ему нравилось слушать про академию. Сам Алтын учился на заочке с первого курса, и всё веселье студенческой жизни прошло как-то мимо; Плисецкий же варился в этом каждый день и получал кайф.

— Хочу использовать твои фотки для проекта. Можно или нет?

Юра глядел в упор, не моргая, и Отабек вдруг понял — он долго решался, чтобы задать этот вопрос.

— Можно.

Плисецкий был ярким, невозможным, энергия из него просто била ключом. Хотелось соответствовать. Удивлять его так же, как умел удивлять он сам. Пока что у Отабека получалось.

***

— А потом он такой: «это всё добровольно, но я очень советую вам попробовать в паре», потому что любовь есть союз двоих и бла, бла, бла. А победители едут в Вену на год — там академия одна из лучших в мире, у Виктора связи, он всё устроит.

— Будешь участвовать?

— Буду, конечно. С Милкой. Она предложила сама, но я бы в любом случае участвовал, с ней или без.

«Потому что это Никифоров», — добавил про себя Юра. Кумир детства и просто охуенный художник. Даже не в Вене было дело — в ней, конечно, тоже, но не только. Плисецкий до сих пор бесился, что Виктор, из-за которого он вообще загорелся и пошёл получать художественное образование, вот так просто взял и кинул. Свалил в свою Японию, где, кстати, счастливо женился на том самом художнике. А теперь вот, вдохновлённый и влюблённый, принесся обратно в родную Москву — организовывать этот дурацкий конкурс.

И умом-то Юра конечно понимал, что никто ему ничего не должен. Ну да, хотел преподавать, потом передумал, бывает. И всё-таки было обидно. Хотелось выпендриться, сделать что-то мегаохуенное, чтобы Виктор понял, от чего отказался. Вот и пришлось влезать в новый проект, едва закончив прошлый.

— Тебе же не нравится про любовь, — заметил Отабек.

— А кого ебёт? Это же конкурс самого Никифорова, тут нельзя не. Надо, чтобы заметили, чтобы представлять из себя что-то кроме «ну, он учился пять лет и неплохо рисует». Да и Вена. Это круто, — Юра стоял, опираясь на стойку, и наблюдал, как Отабек рисует на его кофе аккуратное сердце. — Издеваешься?

— Подумал, что будет в тему. Не нравится?

— Да не, прикольно, — Алтын выставил чашку на стойку, подвинул Юре, который тут же сделал фото. — Там какая-то схема своя, чтобы на кофе?

— Машина нужна. Можно, конечно, и без неё, но так проще.

— Ты же кофе так варишь, молоко только в ней.

— Ну вот ради молока. Машина его взбивает до пены, которая потом вливается определённым образом. Смотря какой рисунок хочешь. А дальше зубочисткой.

— Круто, — Плисецкий отпил глоток кофе. — Научишь меня когда-нибудь?

Отабек кивнул. Юра представил, как они будут сидеть у него дома — не на работе же учить, — и Алтын будет что-то рассказывать. «Я научусь, — решил он, — руки же из плеч, надо просто понять систему. И практиковаться дома. А потом он придёт ко мне — и я такой, раз, и что-то крутезное ему нарисую. Это будет неожиданно и классно.»

— Соулмейты, — вспомнила внезапно Мила на паре истории искусства, — точно!

— Чего? — Юра нехотя оторвался от игрушки в телефоне и поглядел на подругу. Пара была скучная донельзя, от монотонного голоса лектора клонило в сон.

— Соулмейты, — повторила Мила. — Родственные души, которые стремятся друг к другу, потому что так предначертано судьбой. Красные нити на запястьях, знаешь?

— Э-э… От сглаза что ли?

Когда Плисецкому было пять, по соседству с ним жила суеверная бабка Света, которая при встрече каждый раз сетовала, что Юра не носит красную нить. Приставала к деду с рассказами об ужасах, которые могут случиться с ребёнком, не защищённым таким оберегом. Но Николай в сглазы и порчи не верил, поэтому никаких нитей маленький Юра не носил, несмотря на то, что бабка Света даже сама пыталась их на него натянуть.

— Да при чём тут сглаз, — фыркнула Мила. — Это китайское поверье. Якобы боги повязали каждому человеку на запястье красную нить, скрепив людей, которым суждено быть вместе. Родственные души могут жить хоть на разных континентах, сталкиваться и расходиться много раз, но в конце концов встретятся и обретут счастье.

— Красивая сказка. И? К чему этот экскурс в мифологию?

— Можно развить эту тему и использовать в проекте на конкурс Никифорова.

Юра кивнул. Свернул игру на телефоне и открыл гугл.

Слова Милы осели в голове, Плисецкий думал о них еще несколько дней по дороге на учёбу и назад. Иногда по привычке заворачивал в кофейню, но, видя за стойкой незнакомого парня, вспоминал — у Отабека сессия в университете, он сейчас не работает.

— Ты там спишь вообще? — спрашивал Юра в скайпе, хотя, в принципе, сам знал ответ. Он в свою сессию тоже почти не спал, еще и нервничал жутко, наслушавшись кошмаров от старших курсов. Но всё сдал нормально, даже со стипендии не слетел, чему очень удивился.

— Можно рисовать как бог, но при этом завалить ебучую историю, — бурчал он в ответ на заверения Отабека, что всё будет хорошо.

А теперь сам желал удачи перед каждым экзаменом — у заочников сессия позже, вот и получилось, что ходили задолбанные они с Отабеком в разное время. И общались сейчас в основном СМСками, по паре сообщений в день, да в скайпе иногда.

Но Юре этого было мало. Хотелось прикасаться, слышать голос, быть рядом. Болтать о всякой ерунде, рассказывать, как прошёл день, не обрывая себя каждый раз: «ему не до того, себя во время сессии вспомни».

Юра скучал. Убеждал себя, что это ненадолго, пройдут две недели, и всё будет как раньше. Но это не помогало, хотелось здесь и сейчас — и в тоже время лезть тоже было неловко. Поэтому Юра ходил злющий и срывался на всех подряд.

— Ну чего ты, в самом деле? — недоумевала Мила, а Плисецкий и объяснить толком не мог. — Выпей глицинчику, полегчает.

Глицина они во время сессии съели полторы пачки на двоих, поэтому Юра и слышать ничего о нём не хотел до лета — ассоциации были не самыми приятными.

Без Отабека было паршиво. Настолько, что Плисецкий стал задумываться, а нормально ли это вообще? Нормально хотеть, чтобы друг был рядом 24/7? Нормально, когда без него так ломает?

Где-то на исходе первой недели начали сниться мокрые сны. С участием Отабека. «Ну всё, — думал Юра, — пиздец, приплыли, как теперь в глаза ему смотреть?»

«Мы ведь бро, правильно? — убеждал он себя. — Бро. Вот и всё, давай зафиксируем и застынем тут, потому что дальше будет только хуже.»

Еще и соулмейты никак не уходили из головы. Судьба их сталкивает, ага, это что же, его с Отабеком тоже — судьба? Сначала еще в детстве, потом в кофейне, в академии. И что рисовать его хотелось сильнее, чем кого-либо — судьба? «Какой бред, господи», — думал Юра, но всё равно гонял эту мысль в голове.

Вот так вот: не умеешь говорить ртом — сиди и рисуй. Вот только нарисовать можно что угодно и как угодно, но этого всегда будет недостаточно, а признаться на словах — хоть бы и самому себе — бывает слишком сложно.

— Ты влюбился, что ли? Юра-а-а, — Мила в тот день была довольная донельзя. — Колись, кто счастливица? Или…

— Заткнись, окей? — тут же взвился Плисецкий.

— …счастливчик? — закончила фразу Бабичева. — Ты же знаешь, я всегда выслушаю и поддержу, и…

— Мила, — повторил Юра. — Просто заткнись.

— Вот как, значит, — надулась девушка. — Когда там твой Отабек уже возвращается? Сил нет тебя таким терпеть.

— При чём здесь Отабек вообще?

— Он как в отпуск ушёл, ты какой-то нервный. И Сара мне вечно жалуется — вместо него теперь этот хмырь работает, который раньше по выходным был. Так он к ней пристаёт, Мишель с ним даже дрался — словами не доходит. Так что я не меньше тебя жду, когда Отабек сдаст экзамены и вернёт в мир спокойствие и гармонию.

— С понедельника будет, — буркнул Плисецкий. — Последний экзамен сдал вчера, а сегодня еще какая-то консультация по диплому.

— Вот и чудно, — улыбнулась Мила. — А глицин ты всё-таки возьми.

— Не беси меня со своим глицином, — Юра толкнул дверь аудитории. Девушка за его спиной многозначительно хмыкнула.

— Осталось пережить ГОСы, — после тринадцати часов сна Отабек выглядел уже гораздо лучше, хотя синяки под глазами никуда не делись, — и защиту. И найти нормальную работу. Но это потом будет, рано заморачиваться.

— Тебе не нравится в кофейне? — уточнил Юра и втянул через трубочку остатки кофе.

— Скучно, — Отабек сунул в рот печенье, запил чаем. — Каждый день как предыдущий, знаешь, как приелось за полтора года? Да и диплом же будет. Можно по специальности куда-нибудь.

— А раньше нельзя было разве?

— Да можно. Обычно курсе на третьем уже берут, но я тогда как раз увлёкся кофе, вот и получилось, — он в два глотка допил остатки чая в картонном стакане, поболтал пластмассовой палочкой нерастворившийся сахар на дне. — Пойдём?

— Ага.

Когда они вышли из кафе, на улице уже было темно. И мокро. Ноги месили грязь вперемешку со снегом, который в рыжем свете уличных фонарей казался еще более грязным, чем был на самом деле.

— …И судьба будет сталкивать их лбами, пока не дойдёт, что это неспроста. Прикольный концепт, — пересказывал Юра, украдкой поглядывая на Отабека: «понимаешь, о чём я, или нет?» Алтын либо не понимал, либо просто не палился. Юра мысленно бился головой об стену.

— Да. Необычный.

— Думали сделать что-то типа двух людей на разных континентах, чувака в России, например, и Кремль на фоне, а девчонку где-то в Италии возле Пизанской башни. И нить, которая их соединяет. Милка тащится с архитектуры, а нам сразу и к сложности плюс, и идея.

— Можно еще по-другому. Чувака с ниткой, чёрно-белым, а рядом его же с соулмейтом, уже цветными, — предложил Отабек. — Мол, после встречи мир обрёл краски.

— Хм-м, — задумался Юра. Достал из кармана телефон, открыл диалог с Милой и включил голосовое сообщение. — А ну повтори.

Отабек повторил. Бабичева прислала ответ в течение двух минут.

— Мне нравится, возьмём на заметку. Передавай привет Отабеку!

— Считай, передал, — сказал Юра и бросил телефон обратно. Подышал на замёрзшие руки, сунул их в карманы. — Холодно, сука.

— Перчатки где?

— Дома, — буркнул Плисецкий и подумал: «ты еще погреть предложи, заботливый такой. Я ж тогда сгорю тут нахрен». Но предлагать Отабек не стал — молча стянул перчатки и протянул Юре. — Ты охуел? — возмутился тот. — Надевай назад. Я уж как-нибудь проживу, а вот теплолюбивые казахи должны одеваться нормально, если не хотят ходить сопливые до мая.

— Восьмой год в России, привык уже.

— Я по-любому тут дольше живу, и лучше приспособлен к суровой русской зиме. Так что не надо вот этого, — он махнул рукой, и тут же сунул её назад в карман.

— Тогда по одной. Идёт?

Юра смерил его хмурым взглядом. Вот ведь… Упрямый. Не отцепится же.

— Ладно, — перчатки у Отабека были крутые, кожаные, а внутри — мягкие и приятные на ощупь. И очень тёплые. Юра натянул левую, подвигал пальцами, сказал: — Круто.

— Давай тогда вторую.

— Давай не начинай, — буркнул Плисецкий. — По одной, так по одной, что ты со мной, как с ребёнком, в самом деле.

— Прости, — Отабек натянул перчатку на правую руку, а левую сунул в карман. Юра, немного подумав, сунул свою правую туда же. — Действительно, совсем не по-детски, — хмыкнул на это Алтын, но выталкивать из своего кармана не стал. Вместо этого сжал холодную юрину ладонь в своей, еще пока тёплой. — Совсем замёрз.

«Да похуй вообще-то, — отстранённо подумал Юра. — Но если так греться, я буду чаще забывать дома перчатки.» А вслух сказал:

— Да нормально.

Интересно, что бы Отабек подумал, умей он читать мысли? Вряд ли стоял бы вот так и грел руки Плисецкого в своих.

— Классно, что ты всё сдал. Очень не хватало тебя вживую.

Алтын только улыбнулся в ответ, чуть сжимая юрину руку.

***

Рёв мотора под окнами Юра услышал около двенадцати утра, но не придал значения и продолжил есть приготовленный дедом торт. В кои-то веки день рождения выпал на выходной, чему Плисецкий был несказанно рад — можно было спокойно валять дурака дома, а не тащиться на учёбу с самого утра.

Последовавший звонок в домофон мерзким звуком разлетелся по всей квартире, и Юра бросился открывать, пытаясь вспомнить, а кого они, собственно, ждут.

— Это я, — произнесли в домофон голосом Отабека.

«Блять!» — вспыхнуло в голове. Юра мысленно прикинул, насколько огромен срач в его комнате. Решил, что волосы — важнее, и принялся лихорадочно расчесывать колтуны, пока Отабек поднимался на шестнадцатый этаж. И в тоже время пытался унять беспокойно стучащее сердце — визит друга был неожиданным, но очень приятным.

— Привет именинникам, — только и успел сказать Алтын, прежде чем Юра влетел в него с разгону и сжал в объятиях.

— Я тебя обожаю, ты это знаешь, да? — проговорил он куда-то в шею другу, легко пощекотав дыханием.

— Догадывался, но теперь знаю точно.

— Деда, Отабек приехал! — крикнул Юра в комнату, когда отлип наконец от Алтына. — Слушай, у меня тут срач немного, посиди пока на кухне, я сейчас быстро…

— Вообще-то я собирался тебя забрать.

— А? — Плисецкий удивлённо уставился на друга. — Куда забрать?

— Кататься, — невозмутимо ответил тот. — Помнишь, я обещал поездку за город? Еще осенью.

— А… Круто! Я тогда сейчас соберусь быстро, и поедем, — обрадовался Юра и бросился в комнату. А когда вышёл на кухню, в футболке, свитере и толстовке сверху — он прекрасно помнил, как на байке продувает до костей, — то услышал разговор:

— …До темноты вернемся, может, так где-то погуляем, без байка, — заверял Отабек. Николай Андреевич сидел напротив, перед обоими стояли чашки с чаем, перед Алтыном — еще и тарелка с тортом. — Я и сам не рискнул бы в темноте, дороги после зимы не очень надёжные.

— Смотри мне, — строго сказал Николай. — Головой отвечаешь.

— Знаю.

— То-то же, — он повернулся к внуку. — А ты чего? Хоть бы чаю гостю налил, вот ведь… Умник совершеннолетний.

— Да, не подумал как-то, — виновато улыбнулся Юра и плюхнулся на табуретку рядом с Отабеком.

— Не подумал он. А надо думать. Ладно, давайте, — Николай Андреевич встал из-за стола. — Аккуратнее там с мотоциклом, — и ушёл в комнату вместе с недопитым чаем.

Юра посидел, подумал, встал, налил чаю и себе. Скинул толстовку. Отабек тоже зачем-то встал, пошёл в прихожую, пошуршал там и вернулся.

— Я же подарок не отдал, — сказал и протянул большую коробку цветной пастели. Юре такое нравилось, он давно говорил, что хочет попробовать рисовать мелками, но сесть и разобраться, где хорошие и что вообще нужно, времени постоянно не хватало.

— Кла-асс, — прошептал Юра; аккуратно провёл пальцем по крайнему мелку и растёр нежно-голубой след по ладони. — Спасибо, — сказал, закрывая коробку и бережно откладывая её на стол. А потом бросился обнимать Отабека.

— Задушишь, — сдавленно шепнул тот, когда Юра повис у него на шее. Провёл пальцами вдоль позвоночника, вызвав у Плисецкого волну мурашек даже через свитер, и тот мигом отпустил.

— Щекотно, ну, — соврал, и глазом не моргнув.

— Прости, — по улыбке Отабека было ясно, что он ни капли не раскаивается.

«Что ж ты делаешь со мной, дурак», — подумал Юра и уселся обратно на табуретку. Сказал:

— Если хотим до темноты туда и обратно, надо ехать. Когда там у нас закат?

— В шесть с чем-то. Может даже к семи.

— А, — Плисецкий бросил взгляд на часы. — Сейчас полпервого. Короче, допьём чай и поедем.

Едва Юра успел выйти на улицу, сразу же чуть не влетел в лужу. Во дворе было мерзко и мокро, а еще — очень грязно.

— Это еще нахера? — удивился Плисецкий, повертев в руках выданный Отабеком подшлемник. — Такое же грабители носят, чтобы лица видно не было. А! — догадался он. — Ты хочешь ограбить банк? Не, я, конечно, всегда с тобой, но хоть бы предупредил заранее, — Юра рассмеялся и натянул подшлемник на голову. — А реально, нахера?

— Так теплее.

Волосы щекотали шею. Юра просунул руку под ткань, накрутил на палец непослушные пряди, но они тут же рассыпались, и стало еще неудобнее. Тогда Юра стащил подшлемник, зубами сдёрнул с запястья резинку для волос и сказал, не разжимая челюсти:

— Подержи.

Отабек не понял. Забрал резинку, обошёл Юру и провёл пальцами по волосам. Плисецкий хотел было возмутиться, что имел ввиду подшлемник, а хвост он и сам может сделать. Но когда Алтын провёл сильнее, с нажимом, едва царапнув ногтями кожу, слова застряли в горле, и Юра только пискнул сдавленно, откидывая голову назад.

— Прости, — Отабек убрал руки. — Расчёска есть?

— Не. Давай так.

— Ну ладно, — сказал он и продолжил расчёсывать руками. Собрал волосы в хвост, подцепил двумя пальцами выпавшую на висок прядь, нечаянно коснувшись уха; Юра готов был мурчать от удовольствия. Отабек аккуратно затянул хвост резинкой. — Не туго?

— Нормально, — сказал Плисецкий. Тряхнул головой и быстро натянул подшлемник, пока друг не успел заметить пылающих от смущения щек. — Едем?

— Да.

На этот раз они влетели всего в одну яму — Отабек почти научился выезжать из юриного двора. Тот смеялся и называл это дворовой закалкой — мол, если Алтын научится ездить здесь, то никакие дороги ему уже не страшны. Возразить было нечего — хуже здешнего «минного поля» Отабек еще не видел.

Когда байк выкатился на дорогу и стал постепенно набирать скорость, у Юры моментально замёрзли руки — перчатки он уже две недели как не носил, конец февраля выдался тёплым. Предусмотрительный Отабек был в перчатках, и Плисецкий, не долго думая, сунул замёрзшие ладони другу в карманы.

— Вернёмся? — предложил тот, когда они стояли на светофоре. — Или давай купим перчатки где-нибудь.

— Мешаю? — спросил Юра.

— Нет. Но тебе же неудобно.

— Мне нормально.

Светофор сменился с красного на зелёный, и мотоцикл тронулся с места. Юру качнуло немного назад, он поспешил вцепиться в карманы изнутри — для надёжности.

Когда выехали за город, стрелка спидометра резко поползла вверх. Сначала Плисецкий пытался за ней следить, заглядывая Отабеку через плечо, а потом забросил — было и неудобно, и бессмысленно. Поглядел по сторонам — безликие поля, с которых едва сошёл снег; а где-то лежал и до сих пор, тонким грязно-белым слоем покрывая землю. Скучно.

Юра закрыл глаза и прижался к Отабеку, насколько позволяли шлемы. Ветер гудел в ушах, мотоцикл мощно вибрировал, и с непривычки отзывался ноющей болью в затёкших мышцах. Юра поёрзал на сидении, но чувство никуда не делось. Подумал: «да и хуй с ним».

Было хорошо. Спокойно. Скорость ощущалась чем-то очень правильным, словно иначе и быть не могло. Если в городе Юру слегка болтало туда-сюда — притормозить на повороте, сменить полосу, остановиться на светофоре, чуть разогнаться, притормозить опять — то теперь они ехали ровно. Юра подумал, что реши он сейчас встать на сиденье и ехать дальше стоя, не упал бы, наверное. Потому что скорости будто и не было вовсе, будто это мир летел, бросая ветер им в лицо, а мерно рычащий мотоцикл стоял на месте.

Юра распахнул глаза, едва почувствовав перемену. Отабек притормозил, свернул с трассы на просёлочную дорогу и сбросил скорость еще больше.«Ебучие американские горки, — подумал Плисецкий, когда они плавно скатились в третью яму подряд. — Спасибо, что не лужи.»

Впрочем, ямы быстро закончились, и стало немного лучше. Они проехали небольшой лесок и оказались на холме. Отабек заглушил мотор, поставил мотоцикл на подножку и стянул шлем вместе с подшлемником. Повернулся к Юре.

— Это было похуже твоего двора.

— Мой двор хотя бы оставляет возможность объехать этот пиздец, — фыркнул Плисецкий и, перекинув ногу через мотоцикл, спрыгнул на землю. — Это было круто. Реально круто. В городе не так.

Он переступил с ноги на ногу, подёргал несколько раз. Потёр затёкшую задницу.

— Это тебе не пятнадцать минут до дома, да, — Отабек снял телефон с крепления, закрыл навигатор. — Час и тринадцать минут ехали.

— Офигеть. Мне казалось, меньше, — Юра затолкал подшлемник в шлем и поставил на сиденье. — Так тихо здесь.

Март не особо богат на красивые пейзажи, но вид с холма открывался симпатичный. Небольшой посёлок с аккуратными цветными домиками и озером на окраине. Вода в нём казалась белой — отражение затянутого облаками неба, а вокруг зеленел хвойный лес.

— Красиво, — сказал Отабек.

«Да, — подумал Юра. — А знаешь, кто еще красивый? Тот, кто сейчас, кажется, пошлёт меня нахуй.»

— Спасибо.

Он сунул руки в карманы и посмотрел на Отабека. Тот посмотрел в ответ, вопросительно выгнул бровь.

— Это — классный день рождения. Правда. Вот это всё, — взмахнул руками Плисецкий. — И байк, и пастель, и что ты приехал… Спасибо, — Алтын молчал, словно ждал, что он скажет что-то еще.

«Ай, была не была», — решил Юра и подошёл ближе, почти вплотную.

— Я сейчас, наверное, безбожно испорчу момент, но знаешь, как я заебался держать это в себе? — прошептал он. Смял губы поцелуем — коротко, быстро, словно боялся. А впрочем, Плисецкий действительно боялся — было до смерти страшно быть отвергнутым.

Алтын глядел удивлённо.

— Нет? Ну давай, добивай, — Юра глядел с вызовом, будто насквозь видел. — Что ты там думаешь? Что я педик, и всё понял не так, и дружбе конец, и…

— Юра, — нежно произнёс Отабек. — Заткнись.

И накрыл его губы своими, толкнулся языком — будто весь воздух из лёгких вышиб. Плисецкий вцепился в куртку друга — а друга ли? — словно тот мог испариться; попытался перехватить инициативу, от чего они неловко стукнулись зубами. И в конце концов сдался под напором чужих губ.

«Где он так научился?» — вспыхнула мысль, и тут же исчезла. Да какая разница, где.

— И хули ж ты молчал, дурак? — выдохнул Юра, утыкаясь лбом в переносицу Отабека. — Я думал, меня одного кроет, а ты… Вот ведь… Блять!

— Это ты меня обозвал сейчас? — улыбнулся Алтын. — Я тоже думал, что меня одного. И тебе было семнадцать.

— Нашёл, блять, проблему, вчера нельзя, а сегодня типа можно? — вспыхнул Плисецкий и легко укусил его за губу. — Дурак.

— Наверное, — легко согласился Отабек, прижал Юру к себе. В куртках было неудобно и тесно. — Поедем ко мне?

— Вот так вот сразу? — усмехнулся тот. Алтын открыл было рот, чтобы объяснить, но Юра сказал: — Давай.

И это однозначно был лучший день рождения.

***

— Надо позвонить девчонкам, — сказал Отабек, когда в окна забарабанило с удвоенной силой. — Добрались ли.

Юра перевернулся на кровати, раскинул руки и посмотрел на Отабека.

— Надо, — пошарил рукой под подушкой и на покрывале вокруг себя, но телефон не нащупал.

— Набрать? — спросил Отабек. Трель звонка раздалась на кухне, и Юра нехотя встал. Вздохнул:

— Уже не надо.

Быстро переговорив с Милой («вы видели ливень, офигеть, еле успели!»), он вернулся в комнату и упал обратно на кровать. Подумал, что надо будет помыть посуду и не забыть вынести бутылки, чтобы дедушка ничего не спрашивал. Чем меньше он знает, тем меньше будет нервничать.

«До сих пор не верится, — подумал Юра. — Победили».

Оглядываясь на прошедший месяц, он чувствовал моральное удовлетворение, как после сданного на отлично экзамена. Впрочем, их с Милой состояние и правда было близким к состоянию во время сессии — они мало спали и постоянно боялись всё продолбать. Но этот проект всё равно был приятнее экзаменов — они делали то, что больше всего любили, не отвлекаясь на всякую ерунду вроде истории искусств.

Картина получилась волшебной — это даже Никифоров признал, сходу определив победителей. Мила обожала акварель, нежные и мягкие цвета, а Юра в основном рисовал карандашами, поэтому проект они создали, объединив сильные стороны друг друга. Первая половина картины, как и планировали изначально: соулмейты в разных странах, обесцвеченные — только нить судьбы, соединяющая их, была ярко-красной. А вторая часть — соулмейты вместе, опутанные нитью, и мир вокруг, который обрёл для них краски. Персонажи получились дивно похожие на Отабека и Сару; все четверо тактично сделали вид, будто так и нужно.

Отмечать победу решили у Юры — дед уехал на дачу на все выходные, и квартира стояла пустая. Посиделки получились в лучших традициях дружеских чаепитий, только вместо чая — вино, а вместо фильмов или разговоров — зашедшее на ура «я никогда не…».

— Это же теперь загран оформлять. Там типа какой-то специальный надо?

— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Отабек и лёг рядом. — Вам всё расскажут, наверное.

— Наверное, — Юра придвинулся ближе. Подумал: «ну что за хуйня, а?».

— Вот что за хуйня? — озвучил он. Отабек вопросительно выгнул брови. — Мы так хотели победить, в Вену поехать, вот это всё. Победили. И что теперь? Я свалю на год, а ты тут останешься. Пиздец же будет.

Юра вспомнил, как дерьмово было без Отабека зимой. Какие-то несчастные две недели, а скучал он так, будто не виделись несколько месяцев. А тут — год. Ладно, полгода, на каникулы он вернётся, но всё равно — долго.

— Ты ведь вернёшься, — дыхание Отабека щекотало ухо. — У нас будет скайп. И инстаграм, где я буду смотреть все твои новые рисунки и фотки.

Юра улыбнулся, обхватил его руками за шею и поцеловал в висок.

— Я же тебе их лично буду слать, по двадцать штук в день.

— Заодно будет повод съездить в Австрию, — продолжал Алтын. — Как раз разведаешь там все интересные места и кафешки с самым вкусным кофе, пока я буду искать работу.

— Ловлю на слове, только попробуй не приехать.

Прогремел гром. Плисецкий приподнялся на локтях, уставился в окно. Спросил:

— Молнию видел?

— Нет.

— Плохо.

Следующая не заставила себя ждать, полыхнула на горизонте, и Юра принялся считать вслух.

— Минута сорок, — заключил он, когда раскат грома затих. Подорвался с кровати, схватил со стола фотоаппарат. — Идём.

— Куда? — не понял Отабек. Вставать не хотелось, но валяться без Юры было не то.

— Фоткать. Давай быстрее, пока далеко! — крикнул Плисецкий уже из коридора. — И телефон лучше оставь, говорят, он притягивает, — он влез в кеды, дёрнул с вешалки безразмерную куртку с капюшоном и накинул на голову, закрывая висящий на шее фотоаппарат.

— Погоди, крыша? В грозу? — обалдел Отабек, когда Юра потащил его вверх по лестнице. — Серьёзно?

— Мы быстро, — заверил тот; воткнул ключ в амбарный замок на двери. — Я так сто раз делал, нормально.

— Ты вообще в курсе, что это опасно для жизни?

— Да, — солнечно улыбнулся Юра и вышел под стену дождя.

Небо на горизонте было бледно-фиолетовым. Юра подошёл к самому краю крыши, присел на корточки, пошуршал курткой.

— Юра, блять, — молния ударила снова. Отабек мысленно начал считать.

— Подержи вот так, — Плисецкий улёгся на парапет чуть ли не животом, сунул Алтыну в руки край куртки, который должен был защищать фотоаппарат от дождя. Покрутил что-то — на экране высветились цифры — и щёлкнул на пробу. — Класс.

На фото получилось будто бы ярче. Отабек успел досчитать до ста двадцати, когда громыхнуло снова, и немного успокоился.

— Первая в этом году, — сказал Юра, делая еще один снимок. — Точнее, вторая, но ту я не застал дома, — в кадр попала молния. Алтын снова начал считать. — В прошлом году вообще не везло, то я где-то, то дед дома, и сам понимаешь. Всего одна серия была, и то не очень получилась, — Отабек представил, как Юра сидит на крыше один: на самом краю, одной рукой держит фотоаппарат, а другой — куртку, и удивился, как-то вообще жив еще, с такой беспечностью.

— Пообещай мне, что не полезешь больше сам.

Плисецкий посмотрел на него удивлённо:

— Да ладно, а что такого?

— Фоткай давай, не отвлекайся, — Алтын кивнул на горизонт. — Опасно. На крыши молнии бьют всё время, здесь же громоотводы.

— Так я считаю! Думаешь, я совсем больной? — громыхнуло снова. Юра поёжился; вода затекала под расстёгнутую куртку, с кончиков волос, торчащих из-под капюшона, капала вода.

— Две тринадцать. Отходит.

Он встал, закрыл объектив крышкой, просунул руку под ремень фотоаппарата, сдвинув его набок, сунул руки в рукава. Поднял голову, подставляя лицо дождю. Капюшон соскользнул, волосы постепенно намокали.

— Классно же, ну, — выдохнул Юра. — И не холодно совсем.

Холодно действительно не было — они оба уже вымокли до того состояния, когда абсолютно всё равно, возвращаться домой или продолжать стоять под ливнем.

— Классно, — согласился Отабек.

Юра обвил руками шею его. Сказал:

— Я люблю тебя, — и прижался губами к губам.

Целоваться под дождём было классно. Вода текла по лицу, заливалась в глаза и рот, но на это было абсолютно наплевать. Юра запустил руку Отабеку в волосы, прошёлся ногтями по бритому затылку и дальше, по шее. Тот откинул голову чуть назад и закрыл глаза.

Юра был счастлив. Наконец-то здесь и сейчас; о том, что будет дальше, думать не хотелось совершенно. Вена, приближающаяся сессия, отабекова защита диплома — это всё отошло на второй план, ушло вместе с руками, крепко прижимающими его к Отабеку, вымылось дождём, стекающим за шиворот, растворилось в переплётах московских улиц.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — выдохнул в поцелуй Отабек.

Юра знал, что всё будет хорошо. Что бы ни ждало впереди, они обязательно со всем справятся. А пока у них есть дождь, пустая квартира и этот вечер, который они ни за что не упустят.


End file.
